Crystal Eyes
by cross619
Summary: This is my first posted fan fic. It's an manga that i'm trying to create so hope it goes well. Chapter two will be released when i get 15 hits. And thank you to those who read.Hey chapter two will be posted after i get 5 reviews and 12 hits.
1. Chapter 1

_Crystal Eyes_

Looking at her, I saw her for the first time. She had been there the whole time and I hadn't noticed. I felt alone and confused staring into her crystal blue eyes. Eyes that said everything that I had done was in the past and that this is now. I pulled her closer and started to cry. I had found the one person who wouldn't judge or treat me differently. I found her. The girl with crystal blue eyes.

This started last week. I had just come off work and almost killed my boss. He was being such an ass today and I just wanted to put him in the deep freezer for a couple of days. Oh..yeah I'm J.D. Yeah weird name but it fits. Well anyway, I was going to my friends place that night and I had to be there by eleven. But something in my head said "go see the girls at the card shop." So, I said to hell with it and went to the card shop. This is where it gets confusing. When I walk in Kat looks up from her book in a shocked manor. I'm a little freaked out but then she explains that this cute girl had come in looking for me. First off, no ever asks for me and second was that Kat said that she was "cute". I flipped. I mean who would be looking for me. But the question was answered, when she came around the corner and ran into me.

As we lay tangled on the floor I heard Kat say, "That had to hurt".

Not caring I look up to see the most beautiful blue eyes I have ever seen. I mean Damn! They shimmered like the surface of a lake on the night of a blue moon. She got up and helped me up. Still gazing into her eyes, Kat tells me that she was the one searching for me. Okay, but who is she? Then it hit me I had class with her but never had I seen her face or eyes. Hell she had the body that wouldn't stop but it was her eyes that got me. Her name flashed into my head, it was Ren Skye. I started to talk to her but I couldn't understand what I was saying. She, for some reason, understood. Then she handed me a bag and says "Happy Birthday". Shocked that someone even remembered but even more amazed at the fact that she knew. "Thanks" was the only word I understood that escaped my lips. The bag held a book that I had been looking for and had ran out everywhere. I asked her how she knew about this. She said that I talked about it in class and that she knew someone who had a copy in their store. I just stood there speechless. As I stood there with Kat poking me to see if I was still breathing Ren was checking her messages. She then said that she was late for this get together and had to go. I think I nodded. She then left me standing there watching her leave.

It was about a minute latter that I realized that I too, was late. Almost knocking Kat on her ass, I sped out of the shop. Running to my car, I kept thinking about Ren.

Why was she nice to me?

Why did she give me a birthday present and how did she know it was today? Now the real question is: where the hell did I park? After finding my car, I sped off toward John's place. As I arrived I wondered if Ren was having a good time at her party. That question was answered by the person who answered the door. It was by some bad karma, Ren, who also looked shocked by my appearance. We kinda stared at one another, then she moved back and I came in. The party was a full swing and I looked as though I had smoked six joints in the last 5 minutes. John came and handed me a shot of rum.

"So I see you meet Ren. Well you have had class with her for almost a year now", was all I heard.

Almost a whole year and I hadn't noticed that. Shit, whatever I was on was some really good shit. Thinking of how I could have missed her, she came and plopped down next to me. It wasn't till I looked to ask what song was playing that I noticed her. Like something out of some cartoon, I jumped off the couch and landed behind it on all fours. The people around started to clap at the almost complete back-flip with a half twist. I was just amazed I hadn't seen her sit. I thought John was next to me but apparently he had left during my spaced out moment. Ren was laughing and told me to sit with her. So, trying not to freak out any more, I sat with her. I think we talked, because she was laughing and stayed with me the entire party. When the party was near it's end I think that I passed out. John had me entered in the drinking games, and I apparently won the shots game. When I woke up an hour later I tried to move and found that my right arm and leg felt heavy. So I looked to see that Ren had fallen asleep on me. I panicked and grabbed the first person who walked by. A lucky grab too, it was John. I asked why was she on me! "She didn't want us to mess with you so she stayed with you." was all he said before I let go.

So as carefully as I could, I picked her up and put her back on the couch. I told John to watch her because I was going home and I didn't want her to wake up. I also told him I was going to walk home. He started to laugh because I live five miles away and I had done about sixteen shots of tequila and I had no motor skills at this point. I said he was wrong, but then I realized I was talking to a lamp next to him. Ah fuck it! I'll walk to school. "Hell, it's down the road.", I said to myself.

About half way down the road, that to me wouldn't stop moving even when I was still, I saw a car coming from behind me. Drunk as I was, I got out of the way. But the car slowed down until it was next to me. The window rolled down and I heard "want a lift?" Hell, I was getting nowhere fast. I left John's place about half an hour ago and I could still hear the music from the party. Either I had great hearing or I had reached the corner of the second block. Either way I got in the car. It was this kick ass yellow Baja. So, not even seeing the driver until we got to the school I was feeling good. Well things for me changed quickly. The driver was Ren. I freaked!

I remember falling out of the car while it was still moving. Luckily, it was parking so it wasn't moving too fast. When I woke the first thing I noticed was the eyes and the feel of lips on mine. I sat up and joined in. This by far was the best Birthday I'd ever have. Her lips were that of a pure winter morning. They woke me up and made me feel refreshed. Then I passed out again. I woke up the next morning in my own bed with my dog lying next to me.

Was the kiss all a dream or was it real?

Then it hit: me was that Ren?


	2. Chapter 2

_Crystal Eyes_

_Chapter Two_

Still kinda dazed, sitting in my bed trying to put the nights events in order. My sister, Audrey, didn't think I saw her slip in my room. As she tried to pounced on me I grabbed her mid-air and flung her across the room onto the recliner in the corner. Landing with her ass where her head normally would-be and vis-versa. Now she was the dazed one.

"How the hell do you do that every time? I mean, I was silent and even the dog didn't see or hear me."

"Well I saw you, heard you, and smell your shampoo. Also my door creaks, so I just timed it. Not a bad throw. You flew what, eight feet. I'd say that's a new record. Want to try for ten feet next time?", I said. My sister still sprawled out on the recliner, I got out of bed and picked out some clothes. Leaving her to plot out her next attack. While taking a shower I heard the phone ring. I heard Audrey get it. After I got out I brushed my teeth and then got dressed. As I sat down to some breakfast. Unfortunately mom was out of town so breakfast was cereal. I can cook I was just too lazy. While eating Audrey had this smile that would make a blind man suspicious. So I took the bait and asked, "Who's coming?" My response was one that I didn't find all to happy.

"Ren's coming over in forty minutes. But that was about half an hour ago. So you have ten minutes left.", Audrey said with a facial expression that could kill. So too reply to that comment I started to count. It was around four that she started to run. As I was in the air about to pounce on her, I heard a car door. When the door bell rang I had Audrey in full nelson. By the time I got to the door she was in a half nelson. Luckily it wasn't Ren it was Chilly. She wanted to borrow a DVD I had and I forgot she was going to stop by. Looking very weird, do to the little sister dangling from my arm and no shirt on. I think I showed her in. Can't quite remember that part but the next I remember. Picking Audrey up, I flung her from the door to the love seat. From where Chilly sat I think it must have looked like some thing out of a movie. A four foot girl, sailing through the air and landing on a chair twelve feet away.

"I always loved the shot-put.", Chilly said. Staring at the at my sister laying on the floor after she rolled off the seat. "So I see you started to work out. Well it's about time. And hey I heard about the party last night. So did you and Ren do anything?"

"What do you mean! What happened?? I was too drunk to even find my car. I think I got a ride home but I can't remember much. And anyway who told you this?"

"Well, maybe I was there and you didn't realize this or I could have heard it from her. Which do you prefer.",Chilly said with a sick grin. I had to admit she was good. I couldn't tell if she was there or she heard it from Ren. Now I remember why she was the queen of mind games. Still trying to remember what had happened the night before, I went and got the DVD for her. When I returned she was sitting down at the table eating my breakfast with my sister. So once again I started to count. At three they both bolted for the door. Unfortunately for them I caught them just as the y opened the door. Audrey was caught in a Boston crab and Chilly was hanging from my shoulder like a fresh kill after a long day of hunting. Both of them were struggling and yelling so I didn't notice Ren at the open door. I think when I grabbed Chilly she opened the door. I noticed something wrong when the two girls stopped struggling and were just smiling. It was a creepy sight. Then this chill ran up my spine and I had to look behind me. She was leaning against the doorframe smiling. Her smile said I'm disappointed in you but at least your ok. It was then that I let go of Chilly and she landed on Audrey. Ren couldn't help laugh at this. Both girls lying in a pile, each trying to get up and knocking the other down.

"Well that should keep them busy. Can we talk out side?", she said.

"Ok, what's up? Oh, before you start sorry about yesterday. I was a little drunk."

"Well your ok so it wasn't that bad. I'm sorry also about last night. I kinda did something that I hope you didn't remember. Do you remember anything about last night after you left the party?"

"Yeah I do. I'm sorry for jumping out of your car while it was still in motion. Oh and I'm going to apologize in advance. So, I'm sorry."

"Why? Did you do some...", was all I let her say. I pulled her in to me and kissed her. This time when we kissed I remembered it. It was as everything froze over. She pulled herself closer. Her tongue danced with mine in a kiss that was as pure as fresh snow. It was the sound of a car being started that made us look up. Chilly had walked right by us and was waving at us as she left. Aubrey was sitting by the front door with her cereal. Apparently she was watching the whole time. So I decided to help her find something to do. So I tossed her into the house.

"I'm sorry but I plane don't like your sister. She's too much of a prep and she's annoying to be around. Sorry for being blunt."

"Don't worry that's what I hate about her too. Hey..if your not doing anything want to watch a movie and have dinner here? That's if you want to?"

"Sure. What movie should we watch? And also what will you be cooking. I hear that you're a pretty good chef."

"I was thinking Chicken Alfredo with some butter biscuits. Hope that's ok? Also Aubrey is staying at her friends to night so she won't bug us. And hey if you want you can check out my library. I got some books that you may like."

"Ok. Let me go home and tell my mom. Also let me get my story I wrote. I think you may like it.", Ren said. We walked to her car and as she got in I pulled her close again and kissed her. This time it was a short one. As she drove off I thought, holy shit! This was a great morning after all. Walking back to the house I remembered my sister. Wonder if she's ok? I didn't see where I threw her. That question was answered pretty fast. Her ass was all I saw hanging from the back side of the couch.

"I hate you! Why did you toss me inside?"

"Well you were spying and being a pain in the ass. So it seemed right. And anyway do you have your shit ready to go. Remember your staying at Breiz tonight. So go get your stuff. I 'm dropping you off in half an hour."

"Fine but I'm telling mom that you threw me across the room again. Didn't she say not to do that anymore."

"Yeah, but it was when she was in the house. And from what I can see she's not here.", I said. This time I had the grim that could make a blind man shiver. With no warning I scooped her off the couch and ran to her room where I threw her onto the bed. It wasn't even a challenge this time. After watching her pack I went and called John.

"Hey John, good buddy. I need a favor."

"Yeah...what did you do and how much do you need for bail?"

"Whoa, Wrong call! I need Ren's number. I forgot to ask her for it earlier. So come on. Be a pal. I need this."

"Fine, but you owe me. Here. Now let me sleep I got to work later today and I need my sleep."


End file.
